


Miraculous Justice

by cat__thecreator



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Not going to bother bc I’m lazy and the characters took too long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat__thecreator/pseuds/cat__thecreator
Summary: Mari visits the JL (as a civilian) and informs them about Paris while asking for help as she’s taking a break from LB duties to sort out her life and find happiness in Gotham with her boyfriend Damian.-Super bad at summaries...sorry!-
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 225





	1. Just a normal day...at least for Marinette it is

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely obsessed with this fandom and I’m going to try my had at writing for it. Super excited and I have lots of ideas already. I am going to try and keep updating ASAP.

Marinette and Damian have been dating for a month now. She moved to Gotham a short time before then since she was taking a break from being Ladybug so that she can try to be happy again. She still works on the sides as the teams’ strategist. They usually send her reports after they face an Akuma and she helps them perfect their methods and come up with new plans, only interfering when absolutely necessary. 

The thing is, none of the Waynes’ know that she is Ladybug and they hadn’t told her about their...night activities.

She had experienced too much stress in Paris and her team thought it was best that she take a break and get her life back.

That’s why she is now on her way to meet Damian at his family’s manor. When she exits her apartment, she sees Alfred waiting by the limo to pick her up.

“Good afternoon Miss Marinette. How have you been?”

“I already told you, Alfred, please, just Marinette is fine. I’m also doing well. How are you doing?”

“Very well. I am doing well thank you for asking.” Alfred opens up the door for Marinette and he gets in the front to drive them to the manor.

The ride is quiet as Marinette looks out the windows and pulls out one of her sketchbooks and a pencil. A lot of people argue that there is nothing in Gotham that strikes beauty but she begs to differ. You just have to look in the right place. 

_________________________

Marinette now finds herself walking up the steps towards the manor as Alfred opens the front door for her. She sees Damian coming down the stairs as she walks inside.

“Hello Angel. I hope the ride here was alright.” Damian walks over to her and places a small kiss on her lips while he winds an arm around her waist. Marinette giggles, “Hello Dami. It was perfectly fine! I even got some new design ideas down on the way over.” She says this and smiles brightly at him. He swears her smile is brighter than the sun.

In the whole 3 minutes after she arrives, she hears heavy footsteps coming from down the hall and turns toward the ruckus. Damian groans internally knowing that it will very well end up being his brothers that come out of the doorway.

She sees Jason first, “Pixie-Pops’ here!” He charges over and spins her around in a hug. “Jay, I kind of need my spine intact..” she says this gasping for breath as he squeezes her. “Shit, sorry Pixie.”

Tim comes up next and ruffles her hair as she fake pouts at him. “Hey ‘Nettie what’s up?” “Hi Tim. Just here for a visit.”

Soon, Dick walks at a more normal pace than the others. As soon as he sees her, his face spreads into a bright smile as he goes up to hug her. “Hi, Dick! How are you?” 

“Hey Mari-bug, I’m great how are you holdin’ up?” 

“Same as always.”

Alfred suddenly comes out of nowhere causing Marinette to squeak when he speaks. “Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes.” As he walks out Marinette turns to Damian, “how does he do that?” He just smiles and takes her hand, “honestly, nobody really knows. No matter, let’s go eat shall we?”

They all make their way to the dining room and see Bruce already there. “Marinette, good to see you.” She smiles and nods her head slightly, “you too, thanks for having me again!” He smiles back at her, “of course, always a pleasure to have you here.”

Damian takes her hand under the table and dinner goes on like it always does. With the boys bickering across the table while Marinette joins in occasionally while Bruce and Alfred look on with fond yet exasperated expressions.

_________________________

Back in Marinette’s apartment, she gets a call from Paris.

“Damn it..” Already knowing what’s coming, she accepts the call.

“Ladybug, good to see you. We’ve set up the meeting with the League as you asked.” Marinette hums in response, “Thank you Ryuko. Where are the others?”

Soon after saying that, Cat Noir, Pegasus, Bunnix, Carapace, King Monkey, Viperion, and Queen Bee appear on screen. “Hello m’lady.” Marinette rolls her eyes, “bonjour chaton.” She returns her attention to Ryuko. “When is the meeting with the Justice League?”

King Monkey steps up, “uhhh about that...it’s like..now?”

“Shit okay, Pegasus can you come get me, I need to be there with you all.”

“Sure thing Ladybug. Portal incoming.”

_________________________

In the Batcave, the Batclan gets an update from Bruce. “We have a meeting with the League at any minute now. I would like you all to come with me.”

Red Hood stepped up, “sure thing B! What’s the meeting about?”

Bruce brings up a video of a previous Akuma battle in Paris. Sighing and rubbing a hand across his face he states, “the situation in Paris. You’ll get more details there.”

_________________________

The League and friends wait around for Team Miraculous to show up. Some members *cough* Robin, *cough* Red Hood, start to get impatient.

Robin looks to Batman, “they were supposed to be here by now. Maybe they are as incompetent as they seem.”

“Robin enough, they’ll be here soon.”

Sure enough, a blue portal opens on the other side of the room while a handful of animal-themed heroes step through. And- wait that’s not right. That can’t…

Marinette Dupain-Cheng walks through after them all. But not as Ladybug.


	2. A Game of Catch Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this chapter is A LOT longer than the first. All of my chapters are going to be all over the place so please bare with me. I have been typing this chapter for like 2-3 days kinda so please enjoy!

As soon as Team Miraculous stepped through the portal and into the Justice Leagues’ Headquarters, the Bats instantly tensed when they saw Marinette. If you listened carefully you could hear Red Hood curse under his breath.

“Shit...Pixie?”

As the team lines up, Marinette steps to the front. She scans the Justice League, scrutinizing them in order to figure out the best approach. None of them know how to feel under her steadying gaze before her face splits into an unusually bright smile.

“Hello everyone. Thank you for agreeing to meet with us.”

Superman steps forward, “I was under the impression that Ladybug leads the team. So why is there a civilian taking charge and why isn’t Ladybug here?”

Much to their surprise, a cryptic smile graced her expression. “My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Just to mess with them she paused for dramatic effect. “I am the team’s lead strategist and method and drill coordinator as well as being in charge of victim affairs. Otherwise knows as my more popular alias, Ladybug.”

It was clear that nobody in the league really knew what to do with that information. Why was she hear as a civilian? Why was she letting them know her identity? Damian was beside himself. I mean obviously everyone in there who knows Marinette (besides her team) was confused, concerned, upset? But this was Damian’s girlfriend. The person who knows him best and the only person who he can trust to actually get truly close to him. But now he finds out that she’s secretly a superhero? And she leads her team? His Angel went into battle. She’s died before. Oh god, she’s died and so has her team, over and over again and they have been taking care of Paris for the past 3 years. How have they not heard of what was happening before this?

This time Wonder Woman steps forward, but she bows her head down, “My lady, I am so sorry we didn’t help before. However, it would be a great honor to learn how to help now.” 

Tikki had told Marinette beforehand that Wonder Woman’s mother, Hippolyta, was a previous Ladybug holder so she knew that she knew of the Miraculous. “Please, there is no need to bow. After I explain the issue, we would be glad to accept your aid.”

Batman looked on with more confusion than he would have liked to admit. “I’m sorry, why did Diana bow? What is the big issue with Ladybug?”

Diana looked at him offended, and in her eyes, she had all the right to. “Ladybug wielders are ancient historical beings. The figure of Ladybug had been around for eons and it is a great honor to be asked for help by one. My mother Hippolyta was a wielder at a time long ago and she told me stories of the Miraculous and Kwami. These beings possess magic beyond our knowledge.”

“Okay, but what is a Kwami, or whatever you called it?” Now Marinette took over. “The Kwami are what give each holder their powers. They are sprite-like in form but in reality, they are Gods. Each Miraculous comes in the form of some kind of jewelry. For example, the Ladybug Miraculous, are my earrings, the Black Cat’s is a Ring and so on. Both the Ladybug and Black Cat are the oldest and most powerful of the Kwami and therefore are the most dangerous in the wrong hands. That is why we came to you today. We need your help.”

The league stills in silence for a moment, taking in their words until The Flash speaks up, “As Wonder Woman had said, we would be glad to help. We just need to understand what is happening in order to do so. Also if I may ask, why did you come here as a civilian instead of as Ladybug?”

Finally, the Batfam thought. The question that they had wanted to have answered from the start. Although, instead of answering herself, Cat Noir stepped up beside her and took over. “M’lady had some….issues in her civilian life.” At this Marinette gave him a pained smile that was clearly strained. “She decided to move away from Paris, where she now resides in Gotham.” As he says this he chances a glance at the bats where all look on with curiosity. Well, he actually can’t tell that about Red Hood what with the large red bucket over his head. “Now she doesn’t interfere in Akuma battles unless absolutely necessary. She usually stays on coms and relays the plan and other strategies we can use and since she is the only one who can purify the Akuma afterward, we bring it to her and she does so. Also, after each fight, she reviews our work and helps us train and perfect our methods.” He turns and gives her a cheeky smile while he wraps an arm over her shoulder. “My bugaboo is the brains and heart of the team all in one.” 

Damian tenses at the nickname and his eyes narrow into slits as he stares at Chat. Marinette playfully removes his arm and shoves him away, “yes kitty I am, and you’re the one with all of the terrible puns.” Chat looks playfully offended at this, “Meowch m’lady, someones’ got their whiskers in a bunch.” This causes a groan to ripple through their team, “see, that’s exactly what I meant chaton.”

The League looks on at their interactions in wonder. Nightwing is still having a hard time getting past the fact that Ladybug is a teenager. Sure he understands that Marinette is absolutely a badass and he completely sees her bond with them all. “But.. you’re all kids. This shouldn’t be your problem to deal with.”

Someone else from the team speaks in now, “yes, we are well aware. We all range from ages 15-17.” Viperion chimes in after Ryuko, “except me. I’m actually 20.” Ryuko nods in affirmation. “We didn’t choose this duty. It chose us.”

The seasoned heroes resonated with what she had said. They knew she was right. You don’t choose to take on this burden. It drops itself into your lap and you have to either spend your life trying, and most likely failing, to hide from it, or you can do what you can each day just to make things a little better than they were previously.

Marinette decides now to interject. “What Ryuko has said is correct. Both Cat Noir and I were chosen first due to Hawkmoth’s arrival 3 years ago. Our Miraculous were the only ones that were supposed to be active due to that. But he escalated. Recruited a partner that goes by Mayura. So I enlisted for help. The previous Guardian chose us both but the heroes you see by my side today were all chosen by me because they showed me the utmost heroism in their civilian lives. Each Miraculous matches who they are at their core and each hero has their own ability as well that matches..” She points to herself, “I am a true creation soul, therefore I was paired with the Ladybug Kwami, Tikki. Chat is destruction who’s Kwami is Plagg. He knows how to balance destruction and only use it for the good of the people. Queen Bee has the Kwami of subjection otherwise known as Pollen, Ryuko is boldness; Longg, Viperion is intuition; Sass, King Monkey; jubilation; Xuppu, Carapace; protection; Wayzz, Bunnix; time; Fluff, and Pegasus; teleportation; Kaalki. Like I had said each Kwami comes with a special ability for their holder. Tikki gives me my Lucky Charm where I get an item to combine with others or inform me that I need help in order to acquire the Akumatized item. Plagg provides Cataclysm where when called, Chat can touch anything once and it turns to ash. Pollen paralyzes, Longg gives the specialty of dealing with elements, Sass uses Second Chance so Viperion can reverse time as many times as he wants within the previous 10 minutes if something goes wrong that way we can fix it until it works. Xuppu can set anothers’ powers haywire, Wayzz summons a shield, Fluff can go forward or backward in time, and Kaalki can create portals; hence how we got here. Also with my power, after using my Lucky Charm, when calling Miraculous Ladybug, any and all damage, injuries, or deaths are restored.”

That last statement startled Superman, “wait you can bring back the dead?” She turns her attention to him “in some cases yes.”

Robin asks a question of his own, “wait you had mentioned someone called the Guardian. Who is that.” This question turned Ladybug somber. She releases a shaky sigh before answering his question. “Master was the guardian before. He was in charge of watching all of the Miraculous after the Order fell. He was the only one left after the Temple in Tibet was destroyed centuries ago and he chose both Chat and me as holders.”

“You’re talking about him in the past tense, is he no the Guardian anymore?” 

“No. I am. He had been teaching me these past few years to fill that role since he was getting too old to carry on anymore. Which is understandable since he was several hundreds of years old. As of now, I am the only remaining Guardian and member of the Order. The only one who watches over all Miraculi, Miraculous Box, and knows all Guardian practices. He is still alive as of now but once you relinquish the role to someone else, your memories get erased in order to protect their secrets.” She chokes up at that last sentence as a few stray tears run down her cheeks and her eyes grow distant. Queen Bee comes around and pulls her into a hug while Carapace tries to explain. “Dudette was really close to the old man. He was like a grandfather to her so it’s still hard sometimes to think about the way things ended up.”

Damian wanted more than anything to go up and hug his beloved. But she didn’t know that it was him across the room, with his heart breaking for her.

Batman speaks up again, “I was researching your situation and I noticed that one of your heroes isn’t here. What happened to Rena Rouge?” Marinette visibly tensed at this, memory going back to why she left Paris in the first place. “That has to do with the reason I’m residing in Gotham at the moment. You see, Rena, or Alya Cesaire, used to be my best friend. I had chosen her to wield Trixx because of her gumption. Yet when a lying harpy, whom I suspect is in cahoots with Hawkmoth, transferred to our class, she let loose these lies and promises of a beautiful life that she lives and that she could share with others. That girls’ name is Lila Rossi. It started out as harmless lies at first, then when I tried to expose her she cornered me in the bathroom and told me if I’m not with her I’m against her and that she would take all of my friends away. Of course, I didn’t believe her which was a mistake on my part.” Queen Bee placed a hand on her shoulder, “no it’s not Mari-Bug. You couldn’t have seen that coming.” Marinette places her hand over Chloe’s. “Yes, but then she took Alya and some of my other friends who some have apologized for believing her for a time.” At this, she gestured to some members of the team behind her. “Soon she convinced them that I was the lier and that resulted in physical, mental, and emotional abuse. She would lie about having illnesses, knowing famous people like Ladybug, which I obviously know wasn’t true. She claimed she saved Jagged Stone’s cat from an airstrip, which is stupid because Uncle Jagged hates cats since he has Fang and Auntie Penny is allergic which is in his words, ‘not at all Rock n’ Roll’. She lied about being personally close with the Waynes and that she is dating Damian,” she narrows her eyes and crosses her arms, “that one was pretty personal since I definitely know that would never be true. Basically, if you are famous, she will lie about knowing you. And if you try to expose her, she will target you and try to turn everyone against you. This had been happening to me for say a year and a half or so, so I decided to leave since the school board wasn’t doing anything and none of us could get her to stop even after she got her posse to send me to the hospital.”

After she had finished (who am I kidding, during as well) explaining everything Lie-la Rossi had done to her, the Batfam was absolutely fuming. How could anyone want to harm this literal ray of fucking sunshine? And to lie and turn her friends against her? There was no doubt in Bruces’ kids’ minds that he was going to look into her situation back in Paris when the got home to make sure Rossi and her trope get what’s coming for them. They would be glad to help. 

“I’ve looked into the Paris situation a little but for those of us who don’t know what’s happening, could you please explain?”

“Of course Monsieur Batman.” She gestured for her team to relay what they wish to.  
“Well, what has been happening has been going on for 3 years. Hawkmoth somehow got his hands on the Butterfly Miraculous and each Kwami has to follow their masters’ orders so Nooroo has been stuck with him. The same goes for Mayura who came later on as she has the Peacock Miraculous, therefore Duusu is stuck with her,” Kind Monkey said. “However, Duusu’s Miraculous is broken so the user should be very ill at the moment considering she has been active for a while.”

“He prays off of negative emotions. That could mean fear, anger, heartbreak, or even a nightmare. He sends out purple butterflies; the Akuma; to possess or Akumatize an object of his target and he basically brainwashes them in a way. He controls them. He gives them powers and helps them reach their goal which is always to eliminate what caused their negative emotion in the first place. All he asks for in return is the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir.” Viperion adds.

“Why those two specifically?” Green Lantern asks. 

Pegasus decides to answer. “Those two are the most powerful. If their powers are combined, they can grant that holder any wish.” 

“Rediculous, utterly ridiculous. His wish could end us all.” Queen Bee says.

Marinette rolls her eyes, “you see, in everything, there must be balance. A wish to get away from society’s cruel ways, sunk the city of Atlantis.” Ryuko continued, “a wish to protect a young boy’s family from illness, caused the black plague to arrive earlier and have a larger effect.” “A wish for a son or father to avoid taking arms in war caused Pompeii,” Carapace said.

“Tikki creates the ideas and effects while Plagg puts it all into motion. Since they are the main factors to these wishes, they try to warn people before they try but they have had to live through eons of their abilities destroying people,” Cat Noir says.

This ways heavily on everyone in the room. If they are right, and the Kwami can do that, they need to stop Hawkmoth as soon as possible.

“Do you have any ideas as to who Hawkmoth might be?” Cyborg asks.

“I have a few ideas. I have spent months trying to track where the purified butterflies go after I release them.” Marinette glances over at Cat Noir, he doesn’t know of her suspicion yet. “I believe it is Gabriel Agreste and I also believe his assistant Nathalie Sancoeur is Mayura.”

“WHAT?” She was right to worry about his reaction. “Bug, what do you mean? It- it can’t…” His transformation falls leaving Adrien Agreste watching her, dumbfounded, with tears in his eyes.

Marinette gently places her hands on his arms. “I’m sorry Adrien. But all of the evidence points to him. The butterflies always set off into the direction of the mansion, he spends a lot of money on reserves for rare, pure white, albino butterflies, and he’s a recluse. Nathalie also has recent marks on her medical records for an unknown diagnosis by a personal doctor. All of this started around the time when both Hawkmoth and Mayura made their debut.”

“But then that means I’ve been fighting my father this whole time?” He starts getting angrier now. Almost yelling he says, “I’ve been living under the same roof as a terrorist? Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME!” Marinette pulls him into her arms as he cries into her shoulder.

“Ladybug are you sure that this man is Hawkmoth?” She makes eye contact with Wonder Woman across the room. She then glances at Adrien crying into her shoulder and sighs. Oh how she wishes this wasn’t happening.

“Yes. I am.”


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update Time!

Hey guys, sorry I haven’t been updating. 

Just as a disclaimer, I am NOT discontinuing this story. I am just taking a step back from it.

I recently haven’t had any inspiration or drive for this story and I don’t want to give you all a shitty follow up. Therefore, I hope you can bare with me while I take a break.

I am however working on a few one-shots and other short, minimal chapter stories.

Thanks for the patience and support.

\- Cait


End file.
